L'Alphabet Façon PotterParkinson
by Erylis
Summary: Parce que les gens ne sont jamais ce qu'ils paraissent, et parce que tous deux nous n'avions jamais vraiment choisi le meilleur pour nous. Parce que tomber amoureuse ne vous rends pas forcement heureuse. HP/PP
1. Prologue : A comme Abruti

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Rowling

**Notes** : Cela fait un moment qu'une fic sur ce pairing me trotte dans la tête. Et j'ai enfin trouvé l'idée conductrice pour en faire une histoire. J'espère que vous apprécierait la lecture autant que j'apprécie écrire. Tous commentaire est bien entendu bienvenu :)

Cette fic et relue et corrigée par Amand1

**Prologue** :

_La lettre A... Amour? Pff je dirais abruti oui..._

Je le déteste. Je le hais. Il me tape sur les nerfs. Je pourrais continuer longtemps comme cela. On pourrait croire qu'avec le temps j'aurais abandonné ces idées puériles de querelles de maisons. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Potter est un abruti. Et ne parlons même pas de son épouse qui depuis qu'elle porte le nom Potter ne se sent plus. Comment il a pu s'enticher d'une fille pareille?

Pourquoi je le déteste autant? Parce que depuis la fin de la guerre se sont écroulées toutes mes illusions. J'étais destinée à être une dame de la haute société et à devenir l'épouse d'un sang pur. Et maintenant l'Angleterre est devenue le berceau de la guimauve et de la joie de vivre. Ils n'ont plus qu'à repeindre les murs en rose et cela sera parfait.

"Pansy!"

Je me retourne pour voir ma meilleure amie qui se précipite vers moi des sacs débordant de ses petits bras. Arrivée vers moi elle s'écroule sur la chaise en face de mienne éparpillant ses nombreux sacs autour d'elle.

"Tu es désespérante Daphnée, il y a même pas deux semaines tu avais le même nombre de sacs. Tu n'as même pas eu le temps de porter toutes tes nouvelles robes.

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Astoria! Il faut bien que je trouve un intérêt à être riche voyons! Et puis comme ça on pourra se faire une soirée photos!

- Je suis pas photographe de mode chérie..."

Me voilà moi Pansy Parkinson dans une de mes journées typiques. Je suis photographe pour les aurors. J'immortalise les scènes de crimes. Vous pouvez trouver ça glauque mais j'aime mon métier. Certaines mauvaises langues prétendent que le milieu dont je suis issue m'aide à ne pas flancher pour moi c'est juste un moyen d'occuper mes journées. Même si pour cela je dois souvent me coltiner Potter l'abruti.


	2. B comme Banal

**Disclaimer** : JK Rowling possède l'univers potterien, pas moi

**Notes** : Amand1 est la correctrice de cette fic, de toutes mes fics en fait 3

Un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews : _Lodigreen_, _Auctor_, _tylia-sama_ et _klaude_.

**Chapitre I** : B comme Banalité. Une vie banale.

"Tu veux absolument faire cette soirée Daphnée?"

Ma meilleure amie a cette qualité qu'on appelle la persévérance qui dans certains moments peut être agaçante.

"Allez Pansy on pourrait même demander à Tracey et Millicent de venir ça nous rappellera le bon vieux temps!

- Je ne suis pas sûre que Millicent soit libre avec son mariage à préparer mais tu peux toujours essayer de voir si Tracey est là. Tu n'as qu'à dire à ta sœur de venir si tu veux aussi."

J'ai beau jouer les ronchons j'adore mes amies. Et une soirée avec elles est toujours à prendre. Dans quelques années on se retrouvera sûrement avec nos moutards pour se plaindre de nos maris et suivre l'exemple de nos mères. Vous pouvez trouver ça déprimant, mais d'une certaine manière c'est rassurant. Je connais les filles depuis notre première année à Poudlard et comme pour la majorité des sorciers les premiers amis de Poudlard resteront les proches amis, le noyau dur de nos relations. A l'école nous étions les glousseuses de la bande rivale de Potter. Et nous garderons sûrement cette image pendant longtemps.

Daphnée est d'une nature frivole, le sait et l'assume pleinement. Elle est aussi la plus joyeuse et optimiste de notre cercle d'amis. Oui amis sans « e ». Je ne fréquente pas que les filles. Notre cercle se compose de toute mon année serpentarde. Notre éducation veut que la plupart du temps les filles soient de leur côté et les garçons de l'autre. Mais nous aimons nous réunir souvent tous ensemble. Certaines personnes aiment dire que nos réunions portent sur la nostalgie de l'idéologie mangemort.

Mais comme tous ceux de notre âge nous nous soutenons parce que nous ne savons pas vraiment ce que l'avenir nous réserve même si l'on affiche des mines confiantes. Nous sommes à l'âge où les illusions de l'enfance s'envolent et les réalités de la vie nous heurtent. Pas d'avenir brillant et heureux pour tous. Pas de réussite en un claquement de doigt. Même si nos conditions de riches snobinards nous évitent pas mal d'étapes. Nos parents ne nous paraissent plus si fantastiques et l'âge adulte beaucoup moins attrayants.

"Pansy t'es la meilleure chérie!

- Je sais et tu devrais réaliser la chance que tu as de m'avoir pour amie..."

Daphnée roula des yeux et abandonna ses sacs dans le salon de mon appartement pour se précipiter sur la cheminée. Etre d'une famille aisée présente des avantages. Comme avoir son petit chez soi en plein centre du chemin de traverse. Même si pour cela il me faille rendre un rapport hebdomadaire à ma mère sur mes fréquentations et sur la date de mon mariage qu'elle aimerait imminent. Je n'ai pour ma part aucune envie de me marier pour le moment. J'ai envie de profiter un peu de ma jeunesse.

Quelques heures plus tard me voilà assise sur le sol de mon salon entourée d'une Tracey et d'une Daphnée débordantes d'énergie. Une énergie contagieuse car me voilà en plein essayage des robes pour une séance photo prévue plus tôt par Daphnée.

"Au fait Astoria n'a pas voulu venir?

- Non elle avait un mystérieux rencard ce soir, je ne suis pas arrivée à lui tirer les vers du nez mais dès que je sais qui c'est vous serez les premières au courant.

- En parlant de rencard, Millicent vous a montré son plan de table? Il est parfait! Mais la pauvre a mis deux semaines pour le faire et éviter d'avoir des duels lors du repas. Sa mère est un vrai tyran. Si le jour où je me marie la mienne m'oblige à faire et refaire mon plan de table je serais capable de lancer un impardonnable. Qui aurais cru que Millie avait un tel sang froid?"

Voilà une soirée typiquement fille. Avec les gloussements et les rires effrayants qui vont avec. Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai entendu Granger nous mépriser mais vu le nombre d'amies féminines qu'elle avait... Pour moi elle a manqué la case adolescence dans sa croissance. Parce que même ses deux débiles de meilleurs amis y sont passés et ce même s'ils se sentaient investis d'une mission divine.

Millicent avait laissé ses parents la convaincre qu'elle ne trouverait jamais l'amour et s'était laissée prendre par un mariage d'intérêt. Elle ne croit en rien et surtout pas en elle-même. Elle laisse la vie passer et se contente de l'observer. De loin. Il n'y a que lorsqu'elle est avec nous qu'elle s'anime. Son mariage avec Williburd Baddock provoquait plus d'exaltation chez Daphnée que chez Millicent. Quant à Tracey elle n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de convaincre Millie qu'elle le regretterait le jour où elle tomberait amoureuse. Tracey était une incorrigible romantique. Elles finissaient toujours par se fâcher sur ce sujet.

Il était facile pour Tracey de garder son âme romantique lorsque votre fiancé est celui de qui vous êtes amoureuse depuis l'enfance. Le prochain mariage serait seulement celui de Tracey et Théodore. « Vous vous rendez compte lorsque nous serons mariés Théo et moi porterons les mêmes initiales ! » Voilà le genre de remarque qu'aimait nous sortir Tracey, les yeux dans le vague et un sourire niais au visage. Je me demandais comment son précieux fiancé faisait !

Quant à moi j'animais les disputes, aimant défendre l'une et l'autre quand l'envie me prenait. J'avais la chance d'être l'unique et gâtée fille de mon père. Ainsi il ne me voulait pas marier immédiatement. Même si je savais de part ma mère qu'il tenait un carnet des meilleurs partis que je pourrais avoir. Celle-ci avait hâte de pouvoir organiser mes noces. Mais pour l'instant elle se contentait d'envier et d'aider la mère de Millicent.

Notre soirée se déroula dans une bonne ambiance et le lendemain, une fois les filles rentrées chez elles, le silence de la maison me laissa une sensation désagréable. J'allumais la radio et je songeai à aller visiter le manoir familial lorsqu'un hibou s'engouffra par la fenêtre une missive bleutée au bec. Bien, un peu de travail devrait me tenir occupée.

Je saisis le parchemin et lu les coordonnées de transplanage ainsi que la carte m'autorisant à pénétrer les lieux. J'enfilais une robe sorcière, récupérais mon matériel et transplanai dans la rue des écueils non loin de celles des embrumes.

J'aimais mon job. Sans cela je ne m'embêterais pas à travailler. La fortune familiale me permettait aisément d'être oisive. Mais dans ce boulot je retrouvais un peu de la passion que je voulais dans ma vie. Pouvoir participer à une enquête sans vraiment y être impliquée et contribuer à la résolution d'une énigme.

Je montrai ma carte et me dirigeais vers les aurors. Oh jour de chance! J'aperçois la tête mal coiffée de Potter. Et Davis son coéquipier. Un des agaçants cousins de Tracey. Pour elle son cousin à la tête gonflée comme une citrouille par l'orgueil. Amour familial quand tu nous tiens.

« Auror Davis. Potter."

Pas de « Auror Potter ». Juste pour l'agacer. Pour moi il restera le Potter de Poudlard.

« Pansy !

-C'est Parkinson, Davis »

Le cousin de Tracey se croit irrésistible. Il vous suffit d'avoir une paire de seins pour qu'il se mette à vous faire du charme.

« Ma jolie Parkinson nous avons du boulot pour toi !

-Comme c'est étonnant ! »

L'ironie ne sembla pas le toucher et je vis que Potter avait l'air tout aussi agacé que moi par son coéquipier. On se dirigea vers la scène de crime. Le cadavre d'une jeune femme était étendu face contre terre, un poignard dans le dos. Pas vraiment original. Même mes amis se demandent comment je peux être à ce point cynique et fascinée par mon métier. Pour moi il y a une certaine beauté dans les scènes de crimes. Ici les cheveux blonds et longs de la jeune femme sont imprégnés de sang. Le contraste est absolument parfait. J'aime cette immobilité et ce silence.

Seul Potter reste pour vérifier que tout est fait selon les procédures.

"Il n'y a pas que la victime Parkinson, il nous faut aussi les éléments alentours...

- Je sais ce que je dois faire Potter contente toi de regarder. Et de te taire."

Pour seule réponse un grognement. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un air narquois. Nouveau grognement. J'adore l'énerver et prouver que Potter le héros est loin d'être parfait.

"Je savais que tu avais épousé une belette mais j'ignorais que tu étais aussi un animal

- Et tu ne sais pas à quel point Parkinson."

Je relève brusquement la tête et perd complètement mon air narquois. Le haussement de sourcil suggestif me fait rougir.

Oh Merlin. Potter à fait une remarque suggestive. Saint Potter est... Et merde pourquoi est-ce que j'ai rougi comme une greluche?

"Et je ne veux surtout pas savoir."

Ma remarque aurait eu sûrement plus d'impact si je n'avais pas mis trente secondes avant de répondre comme me le fait remarquer son petit rire.

Je finis de prendre des clichés. Potter vient de casser mon ambiance macabre. Mais bizarrement je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Voilà qui est agaçant.

"Tu auras le développement des photos dès demain, comme d'habitude. A plus le balafré.

- Ok bouledogue."

Je m'en vais le plus dignement possible en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer Davis qui me fait des grands signes. Potter et moi, depuis que l'on travaille fréquemment ensemble, nous envoyons toujours des piques mais c'est la première fois que je l'entends rire et que les insultes ne sonnent pas aussi méchantes.

Bouledogue.

C'est l'insulte qui revenait le plus souvent quand à mon apparence physique. Nous les filles nous sommes particulièrement abjecte les unes contre les autres. Mon nez est plutôt écrasé mais j'ai perdu mes joues rondes de l'enfance. Du coup mon air canidé s'est assez atténué. Même si j'en garde un peu l'air. Quant à mes cheveux ils sont toujours coupés carrés et d'un noir de jais. C'est beaucoup plus facile à coiffer.

Je m'arrête sur le chemin du retour pour acheter de quoi développer et je passe chez le libraire pour voir s'il a des nouveautés intéressantes.

"Pansy?"

Plongée dans un des livres je sursaute à mon nom. Je me relève pour voir Draco me toiser avec amusement.

"Tu m'as l'air coupable. Aurais-tu photographié une de tes propres victimes cette fois-ci?"

Une pile de bouquins s'effondre sur le sol et je sursaute une nouvelle fois. Un garçon blond avec un vague air familier ramasse nerveusement et précipitamment les ouvrages. Je roule des yeux. Sûrement un camarade de classe qui pense avoir mis le doigt sur une affaire top secrète. Il lève les yeux vers moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire un sourire sadique. Une nouvelle fois la pile tombe et Draco et moi sortons en riant.

« Sa tête en valait le détour même si je suis prêt à parier que cet abruti de Fish Fletley ou un truc du genre va aller aux bureaux des aurors pour te dénoncer.

-Je n'ai rien à cacher je m'en fou…

-Pansy tout le monde a des choses à cacher ! »

Son air de séducteur ne prend plus. J'ai été follement amoureuse de lui à Poudlard et il restera toujours quelqu'un d'important pour moi, mais il fait un bien meilleur ami que petit ami. Nous avons une autre complicité et je n'ai rien perdu dans notre changement de relation. Mais même encore maintenant la plupart de nos condisciples nous pensent ensemble.

« On mange ensemble Pansy ?

-Laisse moi deviner tu n'as pas encore trouvé d'elfe de maison et tu ne veux pas manger chez tes parents ni tous seul dans un restaurant…

-Cet imbécile de Granger à déjà trouvé le moyen de me rendre la vie difficile avec son association beurk. Et puis en plus je t'invite ! »

Voilà une vie normale pour une personne banale. Et tout aurait pu continuer tranquillement ainsi si la malchance n'y avait pas mis son grain de sel.


End file.
